Cuentos de sirenas
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Mulder está convencido de que su investigación lo va a llevar a tener pruebas de que existen cosas, seres que la ciencia no puede explicar. Y quizás, Scully viendo todo eso, empiece a creer un poco más.


div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Los cuentos de sirenas/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"No había nada qué investigar. Simplemente, aquellas desapariciones de la playa debían haber sido tratadas por la policía y no el F.B.I. Pero Mulder estaba convencido de que había visto a una mujer con cola en la playa. Ahí, justo, en el acantilado y aseguraba que era uno de los casos suyos y probablemente, fuera una sirena la que estuviera provocando todo. ¿Una sirena? Sí, una sirena. Con todo lo que había visto a lo largo de su vida y su trabajo, tampoco lo ponía en duda: sabía que había algo raro en todo ello y no se iba a ir de la playa hasta averiguarlo./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Scully, cansada y parecía que pronto llovería. Al no poder convencer a Mulder de regresar, decidió volver al hotel y esperar a que la noche cayera ya que Mulder había tomado la decisión de seguir investigando por la playa, seguir haciendo preguntas hasta quien sabe qué horas de la noche. Era algo que no iba a impedir, era seguro, pero prefería no tomarse todo demasiado en serio lo que sucedía, que probablemente, eran sólo rumores. Y ella estaba ahí para desacreditarlos y no darles mérito./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Por su lado, Mulder era mucho más insistente y de cierta forma, creyente en todo aquello que no tenía una explicación lógica. Desde lo de su hermana, y en su búsqueda de la verdad, se había dado cuenta de que porque no tenga una explicación razonable no implica que no existe: sólo es el hombre el que no lo entiende. E iba a llegar a entenderlo así le costara la vida./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Más, entre su arduo trabajo, el cielo se tornó oscuro en un momento. El mar se agitaba con fuerza descomunal anunciando la tormenta y el viento soplaba doblando las palmeras y arrastrando todo lo que había a su paso. Aun y con eso, y con las advertencias del pescador sobre irse a casa a descansar, no fue suficiente para el agente y decidió ir un poco más allá. El acantilado no estaría muy lejos de allí. Debía volver a confirmar algo, a más no sea sólo por quitarse esa sensación de encima antes de regresar a casa./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Fue su canto lo que la llamo. La melodiosa voz que entonaba una canción llegaba en medio del rompimiento de las olas y los truenos, como si orquestaran una banda para acompañar a aquella mujer que cantaba en la tormenta. /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"En el momento que la escuchó, Mulder dejó de pensar y sólo comenzó a caminar como si fuera un autómata hacia el borde, justo siguiendo el canto que lo conduciría a la muerte segura./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Scully había estado preocupada al ver cómo había cambiado el clima en tan poco tiempo y con Mulder fuera, no se sentía tranquila. Había algo que le decía que no estaba del todo bien, por lo que antes de llegar al hotel, decidió volver aun sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde ir, sólo tenía el punto de avistamiento como base, que, si conocía al agente como ella creía conocerlo, lo encontraría allí./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Lo que vio al llegar ni si quiera ella pudo dar fe. Sacó el arma al ver los afilados dientes, como agujas que mostró aquella mujer-pez sentada en una de las rocas escarpadas y al verla y por acto reflejo, disparó, acabando con el canto. El sonido sordo se escuchó con eco allí, más, vio a Mulder seguir caminando hacia el vacío, corriendo a detenerlo, dándole un buen golpe en el rostro haciéndolo entrar en razón./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Él no recordaba nada. Se había dejado llevar por una melodía hasta que su mente se puso en blanco y luego, estaba ella golpeándolo ¡y él no sabía por qué! Sólo le quedaba la sensación de que debería de estar agradecido a su compañera después de eso./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Descendieron y vieron las manchas de sangre que habían quedado entre las rocas, que pronto el agua de mar limpiaría. Ninguno dijo nada sobre lo sucedido, quedándose con la duda de si aquello había sido cierto o sólo uno de esos sueños que es mejor no tener./div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Lo cierto es que ahora, simplemente, irían al hotel por un buen café./div 


End file.
